starwarstapestryfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarynn Gray
Born to Ducha Gray and her male consort on one of the moons of Relephon, a gas giant, Tarynn had the typical Hapan noble background.She was raised to believe in the superiority of women over men, and emphasis on outer beauty. As most female relatives of the Queen Mother, Ta'a Chume, she recieved training in Hapan security and later became an operative of the Queen Mother. She did the Queen Mother's bidding. If Ta'a Chume was dissatisfied with a certain noble, she sent Tarynn to silence them. When she was eighteen, the truth about her parentage became known. Her father wasn't the Ducha Gray's consort. Her real father was the consort of the Queen Mother. When Ta'a Chume discovered this, she began to groom Tarynn as the future Chume'da, the heir, instead of Kalen, the oldest son. When Tarynn uncovered a plot to move the Hapan throne to the House AlGray, she was sent to silence the dissidents. What she didn't know at the time was the 'dissident' was her mother. She refused, and suffered the Queen Mother's fury for the first time. For the time being she was removed from the line of succession. When news of Kalen's "murder" became known, she became the Chume'da again and her half-brother Isolder left on a two year privateer mission to search for his brother's murderers. When he returned, he became engaged to a Hapan woman named Elliar. Ta'a Chume did not like her pacifist ideals, and was worried they would be the ruin of the Hapes Consortium, she ordered Elliar to be deposed of. The agent sent to deal with her was Tarynn. When she came face to face with Elliar in the Fountain Palace, Tarynn had a sudden change of morality, and concluded that she could not take her half-brother's fiancée away from him. She stole a skiff from the Royal Hangar and fled the Fountain Palace for the edge of Hapes. She knew as soon as the Queen Mother found out, she would be the target of assassins and other operatives until she was dead, even if they tracked her outside the Consortium. Ta'a Chume declared her unfit to be the Chume'da and put a price on her head and declared any that helped her to be traiters to the throne. Elliar was later drowned in one of Hapes reflective pools. Tarynn reached the Transitory Mists, and once she passed through them, knew she could never return to Hapes until Ta'a Chume was dead. She travels from planet to planet, star system to star system, one step ahead of her pursuers. She is currently looking to sell her skills as a spy and assassin to the highest bidder, whether that be the Empire or the Rebel Alliance. Her last known stop was an outer rim planet called Tatooine. Tarynn is a tweny year old with long red hair, gray eyes and olive skin, she stands 5'8" and weighs 120 lbs. She wears a black synthex combat jumpsuit, that's one size too small. She carries no visible weapons. She has above average beauty...and knows it. She is arrogant and self-centered. She has never formed any lasting friendships due to the delicate nature of Hapan politics. She needs little more than her beauty to persuade others. Gray, Tarynn Gray, Tarynn Gray, Tarynn